


Goro's Blind Dates 五郎相亲记

by guiltyone



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyone/pseuds/guiltyone
Summary: V/竹村，勉强all/竹村，恶搞，一发完
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V, Hanako Arasaka/Sandayu Oda, Rogue Amendiares/Johnny Silverhand, Saburo Arasaka/Goro Takemura, Sandayu Oda & Goro Takemura, Yorinobu Arasaka/Goro Takemura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Goro's Blind Dates 五郎相亲记

男大当嫁，今年五十岁的竹村五郎，早已过了找个好人家的年龄。五郎前些年从荒坂大型连锁超市离职创业，一直醉心工作、一个人摸爬滚打，虽然一举成为了夜之城私人保镖界的行业带头人，但是也不知不觉地变成了名副其实的光棍大叔。每一个孤独的寒夜，五郎都会辗转反侧，希望有一双温暖的手抚摸他冰凉的义体。  
受到咱们东雅封建习俗的启发，不堪寂寞的五郎终于在一个风和日丽的午后来到了位于Corpo Plaza的相亲角，招贴了相亲启示。每礼拜六下午3点，请有缘人在汤姆小馆小酌一杯，非诚勿扰。  
五郎看了看贴得满满当当的告示牌，又看了看自己只能挤在一角的启示录，不由地叹了一口气。这时，告示牌后传来一阵嘈杂，五郎探出头，想看个热闹。  
好家伙！一位身着松松垮垮保安制服的精神小伙，正在被一个看着怎么着也得300余斤的男士按在地上摩擦。嫉恶如仇的五郎撸起袖子，一个箭步冲上前去，凭借自己过人的近身格斗技巧，将这位寻衅滋事、危害公共安全的男士一拳敲倒在地。  
保安小哥爬了起来，拍了拍身上的土，对五郎露出了灿烂的微笑。  
五郎的心跳了一拍。  
“谢谢您见义勇为啊这位师傅！我是相亲角保安小队队长，这人乱贴小广告被我制止，然后就莫名其妙打起来了。我其实快打赢了。”  
V看了看五郎手中的浆糊桶，又咧嘴一笑：“您是来给孩子贴相亲告示的吧，最近人挺多，我给您腾个好位置！”  
五郎的脸刹地一下红透了，他小声解释说是给自己的。  
“哦……那更得找个显眼的地方！”  
一顿旋转腾挪后，V成功将五郎的相亲启示移到了最大的一块告示牌的正中心。他抽出手机，凑近五郎，说：“您叫我小V吧！咱们再加个微信，赶明儿给您送个锦旗。”  
五郎象征性地推诿了几下，最后还是内心小鹿乱撞地拿过V的手机，用单指缓慢地输入了自己的微信号。  
V离五郎很近，五郎可以闻到舒肤佳肥皂的清香。  
“呦，您是不是涂了眼线呀！”  
五郎惊恐地向后一退，想遮住自己的脸。V急忙说：“不是不是，我觉得特别好看！”  
对爱情其实还懵懵懂懂的五郎，很久以来第一次体验到了心动的感觉。

一周过去了。五郎万万没有想到，首个前来赴约的人，竟然是自己的前雇主，荒坂超市的掌门人，日本的良心——哦不，狼心，荒坂三郎先生。五郎害羞极了，不知说什么好，只能坐在荒坂先生对面闷头自斟自酌。自己还年轻气盛的时候，曾与荒坂先生开展过一段短暂但热烈的办公室地下情，但像所有只走肾不走心的关系一样，这段纠葛最终以广纳贤才的荒坂先生移情别恋而惨淡收场。  
见五郎不说话，一向雷厉风行的霸道总裁直接摊了牌。荒坂先生最近来夜之城处理生意，下楼遛弯儿时刚好扫到Corpo Plaza相亲角最惹眼的一张启示，走近一看，竟然是十几年前那位又火辣又乖巧的老相好。异国他乡、长夜漫漫，荒坂先生想跟五郎再打一炮，for old time's sake.  
五郎虽然有些心动，但想到荒坂先生当年的始乱终弃，还是咬咬牙，婉拒了。荒坂先生挑起一边眉毛，微微点点头，稍稍笑了笑，不知是惊异还是惊喜。他在桌上扔下一张千元纸币，就走了。

第二周，五郎更郁闷了。坐在桌旁等待自己的，不是别人，而是荒坂家的啃老先锋、败家崽子——荒坂赖宣。五郎气哄哄地坐下，一言不发。赖宣也没想让别人发言，五郎刚坐定就开始自行滔滔不绝。赖宣这次来，是想给自己垂垂老矣的爸爸找个能照顾他下半辈子的后妈，而一向温柔贤惠的五郎，想必是不错的人选。  
五郎一听，更气不打一处来。他挺直腰板，双腿跨开，双手撑在大腿上，压低声音臭骂了赖宣一顿。怎么这么不讲礼貌，怎么可以这样自作主张，怎么又买这么贵的手表，知不知道爸爸的血汗钱来之不易……  
“对，就是这个味儿！”赖宣激动地说。  
五郎气血上涌，咖啡碰都没碰，就撇下赖宣一人拂袖而去。

第三周，五郎已经哭笑不得了。现在坐在自己对面的，换成了荒坂华子小姐。五郎在荒坂当保镖时，对成熟稳重、高贵冷艳的华子小姐还是有一丝倾慕之情的，但因为顾忌荒坂先生，所以也没能吐露过心声。  
然而华子小姐一上来就劈头打破了五郎心中刚刚浮出水面的粉色泡泡。华子小姐很敬重竹村先生，这次其实是受荒坂先生和赖宣所托，过来劝劝竹村先生，看看是不是可以重新考虑考虑父亲的提议。华子小姐自己呢，其实已经有默默喜欢的人了。  
五郎内心有些失落，但很感谢华子小姐的开诚布公。五郎再次婉拒了荒坂的迂回式提亲，并祝华子小姐有情人终成眷属。  
华子小姐悲哀地笑了笑，说：“我喜欢的人，不会喜欢我。”  
五郎不信。华子小姐这么优秀，追她的人肯定能从日本城排到太平州，是哪位衰仔这么有眼无珠。  
华子小姐轻叹一口气：“是您以前的徒弟，我的贴身保镖，和您一样眼里只有尽忠职守的，小田君啊。”  
五郎睁大了眼睛。

第四周，事态越发严重了。和歌子女士现在正像挑牲口一样审视着五郎，她的目光扫过五郎的嘴唇，五郎的胸脯，五郎的屁股。和歌子女士说，奶奶我倦了，不想再找乳臭未干的小奶狗了，想换个口味，包养一条英俊帅气、温顺可人的老狼犬。五郎以“不以结婚为目的的谈恋爱都是耍流氓”为由，从汤姆小馆的后门逃了出去。

第五周，五郎隐隐体会到了脱轨的感觉。小田君正坐在自己对面，面红耳赤，支支吾吾，手里的塑料咖啡杯被攥到变形。刚刚，小田君向五郎表白了。他说，自从加入保卫科以来，就一直暗恋着师父，自己能有今天都是因为师父的栽培教诲，希望师父能给自己一个机会，自己会好好疼爱师父的。  
五郎耐心地开导说，自己向来都是把小田君当作顽皮活泼却天资聪颖的弟弟看待的，能得到小田君的喜爱，很是受宠若惊，但小田还这么年轻，应该多出去走走看看，体验一下百花遍野的大千世界，之后再决定自己是否要安顿下来。  
“况且，小田君你知不知道，其实有一个人一直在默默地等待你回头看呢。”  
小田君本来一副要哭的样子，听完这话傻乎乎地眨了眨眼，猛然瞪圆了眼睛。  
“华子小姐！”  
小田抓起外套就向外冲去，跑到一半又匆忙折返，向五郎深鞠一躬，然后再次以百米冲刺的速度向荒坂总部大楼的方向扬长而去。

第六周，五郎纯粹是因为要看看命运还有什么新花样才回到的汤姆小馆。果不其然，命运仍旧出手不凡。窗边坐着的是夜之城地下世界的女王，当年横眉冷对千夫指、把还在替荒坂办事的五郎拒之门外的，Rogue女士。  
看着五郎强忍着好奇但效果欠佳的脸，Rogue平静地解释道，自己是单亲妈妈，一个人把孩子拉扯到上了小学。孩子懂事了，一直问爸爸在哪儿。Rogue很心疼，想给儿子找个爹，为他提供一个安安稳稳、完完整整的童年。五郎感到有些唏嘘，又有些为难，不是因为不想做好事，而是因为不确定自己能不能成为一个合格的好父亲。五郎的成长过程中，并没有这类榜样。  
Rogue表示理解。大家都是成年人了，各自都有各自的苦衷。Rogue和五郎就这么有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，气氛比他们第一次见面着实融洽了不少。Rogue谈到了自己死去的初恋情人强尼银手。Rogue年轻时心比天高，对他不够珍惜，现在永远地失去了他，追悔莫及。Rogue诚恳地告诉五郎，如果遇到真爱，一定要把握住啊。  
五郎点了点头。

第七周，五郎发现自己坐在了Adam Smasher投下的阴影中。  
“你个叛徒！”Smasher用电音吼道。汤姆抽出散弹枪正准备大干一场，被五郎及时制止了。  
五郎冷静而精准地往Smasher头上泼了一杯茶。Smasher向来引以为傲的、全金属狂潮般的身体瞬间开始短路，他在新年烟花般的电火花里不断重复这句话：Lemme smash？Why you not lemme smash？  
五郎的头好疼。

五郎独自一人坐在靠窗的卡座里，感到十分沮丧。过去几周自己吸引来的都是些什么奇奇怪怪、别有用心的群众？难道自己真的要独守空闺、孤独终老了吗？五郎打开微信，看着朋友圈里的卿卿我我恩恩爱爱，一种被世界抛弃的无助感油然而生。他划过通讯录，里面全是同事、同事和同事。没有一个人在意，没有一个人想念。  
五郎划到通讯录的最底部，一个熟悉的字母映入眼帘。  
五郎一时冲动，就势给V发了一条信息。发完就后悔了，但是不知道怎么撤回，还不小心给V发了一张从下往上看的自拍。

十分钟后，V在五郎对面风尘仆仆地坐了下来，手里还握着摩托车头盔。二人心照不宣，相视而笑。  
后来呢？后来两个人谈了一会儿恋爱，就挑了个好日子去夜之城华森区民政局扯了证。

~全剧终~


End file.
